The Administrative Core plays a central role in leading and managing the overall function of the RCMI program at TSU. In this re-submission, we have significantly strengthened the core leadership by assembling a panel of established scientists in leading the RCMI key activities. First, we have re-structured program leadership by adding Dr. Adebayo Oyekan to serve as a Co-Principal Investigator along with Dr. Barbara E. Hayes who will continue to serve as contact Principal Investigator; second, we have identified an elite group of faculty to serve as RCMI key activity directors, including Dr. Omonike Olaleye as the Leader of Collaboration and Partnership, Dr. Golda Leonard as the Leader of Professional Development, and Dr. Roddrick Jones as the Leader of Evaluation and Assessment; and third, we have recruited Dr. Ivy Poon for the Pilot Project Program leadership to promote excellent and novel research projects. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the general administration and coordination of all RCMI program activities including the enhancement of existing core facilities, development of new core resources, the implementation of faculty development and pilot project activities. The administrative core will also be responsible for overseeing continuous assessments of each component for improvement, to seek insight and advice from the internal and external advisory committees, and to create an integrated and collaborative work environment that fosters the development of high quality biomedical research and education. Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are (1) To provide leadership for defining, prioritizing and facilitating the infrastructure development and research goals of the RCMI program; (2) To provide day to day financial and administrative management of the activities and functions of the RCMI program; (3) To coordinate the activities of the internal and external advisory committees; (4) To direct the implementation of research activities and use of essential technologies as they relate to the development of core research facilities; and (5) To oversee faculty development, program evaluation, and the pilot project program while ensuring the ongoing and continued collaboration and partnerships among highly qualified faculty. Overall the Administrative Core will be essential in accomplishing our goals of upgrading TSU research infrastructure, producing more successful biomedical investigators, and fostering a collaborative research environment.